My Sunshine
by HarmonizeLovatics
Summary: Harry Smith meets the new girl, and sparks fly. Suckish summary much? Yes. My first story. Rated to be safe.
1. Something Special

***Author's Note*** Whatche say fer ye? This is my first ever story that I've not ripped up and thrown away, so it can't be terrible. Well, it could possibly be terrible, but I hope it's not. I own NOTHING but Aizlynn and any other character that isn't familiar to you, though I wish I owned Harry Smith. Damn, I REALLY wish I owned Harry Smith. Someday I shall. Anyhoozle, let's get this over with, shall we?

**Harry's POV**

"Dude, have you seen the new girl?" That's the question I had been hearing ever since I stepped foot in the arena for the Ring Ka King tapings. I could honestly say that I hadn't seen her, but apparently she was something special. All the guys, even the ones that had girlfriends or wives, were talking about how pretty she was. After letting my curiosity get the best of me, I went down to the girls' locker room and softly knocked on the door. I fully expected Mickie or Melissa to answer the door, but instead got exactly who I was looking for. She looked up at me, green eyes shining as she pulled on a strand of perfectly curled brown hair. "Are you looking for someone?" She spoke softly, and her voice had a definite Southern drawl to it. "I actually just came by to introduce myself. I'm Harry Smith." "I know who you are," she said, with a slight blush, "I'm a fan." "Do you have a name?" "Yeah. I'm Sunshine." "Are you being serious or are you just messing with me?" She looked up at me once again and said, "Both my parents are hippies. I have a brother named Phoenix and a sister named Rainbow. Weird, I know, but I don't really wanna change it now." I just looked at her and nodded my head. I started to say something else but before I had the opportunity, a stagehand had come down and told her to go down to the ring for her match. She smiled and thanked him before turning to me and saying, "Well, it was nice to meet you!" I smiled and nodded my head. I guess she really is something special.

***Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Eh? Reviews are, of course, always appreciated and encouraged, and if you have any ideas that you think could work in this story, let me know and I'll see what I can do. :)***


	2. That Was Awkward

***So, sorry it's been a few days since I updated, but with Easter and all it's glory, and my mom making me go random places with her, I haven't really had time to do anything. Plus, I sort of ran out of ideas. But, with the help of my favorite cousin Skylor, I hath come up with yet another chapter of the story. that being said, if this chapter sucks, blame Skylor. JUST KIDDING. Ok, I'm gonna shut up now and let you read this story.***

**Sunshine's POV**

Holy crap, did that seriously just happen? Did I seriously just beat Mickie James? THE Mickie James? I think I did. No offense to Kanye and Jay-Z, but that shit cray. Never in a million years did I ever see myself even facing Mickie James, let alone beating her. And then there was the whole thing with Harry earlier. He is sex. Yeah, I just said that. I mean, look at him. He's gorgeous. Knowing my luck, though, he's probably got a girlfriend. I bet he does. I wonder if she's pretty. She probably isn't. Wait, did I really just say that? Am I really jealous of someone that might not even exist? I gotta stop thinking about this. Hell, I never realized how big this place was. I wish I could remember where the locker room was. I kinda need to get back there so I can get my stuff. Fuck. If I wasn't so scatter-brained, maybe I'd remember. I really should've taken my medicine this morning. I'm starting to get jumpy. I'm pretty sure somebody just touched my shoulder, but I don't wanna turn around, because there might not be anybody there. Oh, to hell with it. Turn around slowly, put on your fakest smile. You never know who it could be. I finally get turned around to see, standing right there in front of my eyes, Mickie James.

"Hey, good match out there. I was actually sort of surprised." "Thanks. You, too. I mean, I wasn't surprised by how good you were. I knew you were amazing, but you did really good." Really? I'm standing right in front of one of the greatest women's wrestlers of all time, and I say THAT? I've really gotta practice my words. Now things are awkward, so I'm looking around to alleviate some of the awkwardness that's clouding the hallway up. Oh, look, there's the locker room. I looked at Mickie, then at the door, then back at Mickie, and wondered if I should stand out here, or run away like a bitch. Yep, my ass is running. I don't know why I got so scared just then, but now I know I can get my stuff and get out of here so I don't run into her again. Hopefully, I don't run into Harry, either. If I freaked out that bad talking to Mickie, I can only imagine how bad it would be if I ran into Harry. I'd probably do something stupid like kiss him. I wouldn't mind that at all, but I'm sure he would. And his girlfriend, if she exists, she'd probably kick my ass, and that wouldn't be good.

As I make my way out of the locker room, I start talking to myself, which I only do when I get really nervous. "I wonder if Harry likes me. Oh, who am I kidding? He doesn't like me. He barely knows me. I wish he liked me, but he doesn't." "Who are you talking to?" I was pretty sure I knew who asked me that, but I didn't want to look up. I knew I probably should've, but I didn't want to. Against my own will, I slowly began to look up, coming face to face with, you guessed it. Harry Smith. Shit just got way awkward.

***Well, this chapter is all over the place, I know, but I wrote some of it, then left my notebook at my aunt's house, went back to get it, and Skylor had written most of the rest of it. I guess she decided, without my permission, that Sunshine was gonna have ADD. Awesome. This chapter was terrible, but I've already typed it out and everything, and I feel terrible so I don't want to come up with any more ideas today or type them out, so I'm leaving it as is. I'll update as soon as I get to feeling better. I'm not sure when that will be, but I hope it's soon.***


End file.
